


Efeitos Colaterais

by carolss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Vampire Bites, boys being stupid
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Inicialmente Simon nem tinha pensado a respeito, naquele primeiro dia ele estava focado demais na luz do sol contra sua pele e no sorriso de Clary para pensar em qualquer coisa. Só veio na sua mente quando ele viu Jace de novo, Jace que ele tinha mordido, como Camille tinha mordido ele, e só aí lhe ocorreu que talvez Jace estivesse sofrendo alguns dos mesmos efeitos colaterais





	Efeitos Colaterais

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



> Essa fic segue o canon apenas da série, não dos livros. Divergente a partir do episódio 2x10

Inicialmente Simon nem tinha pensado a respeito, naquele primeiro dia ele estava focado demais na luz do sol contra sua pele e no sorriso de Clary para pensar em qualquer coisa. Só veio na sua mente quando ele viu Jace de novo, Jace que ele tinha mordido, como Camille tinha mordido ele, e só aí lhe ocorreu que talvez Jace estivesse sofrendo alguns dos efeitos colaterais que ele sofreu.

O pensamento vai embora quase tão rápido quanto vem, afinal Jace parecia normal, pelo menos normal para ele com a mesma vibe James Dean de sempre, legal e não afetado, Simon não conseguia se imaginar assim quando na presença de Camille no primeiro dia após a mordida. Provavelmente deve ser algo relacionado ao negócio de super Shadowhunter com sangue de anjo, embora é claro que Jace não diria isso, se Simon fosse perguntar a ele a respeito ele provavelmente falaria algo sobre  disciplina e força interna para não ser afetado pelos efeitos da mordida ou algo assim, mesmo agora Jace ainda olha para ele na maior parte do tempo como se ele fosse um fracote. O pensamento dessa conversa imaginária para a sua própria surpresa trás um sorriso ao seu rosto.

E nos dias seguintes sempre que ele pensava sobre a mordida era apenas sobre a luz do sol e a gratidão por esse pequeno prazer que o sangue de Jace correndo por suas veias lhe proporcionou por alguns dias.

Isso até o momento em que Jace joga ele contra uma parede e beija ele.

.

.

.

O dia tinha começado normal, ou pelo menos tão normal como a vida era desde que ele havia se tornado um vampiro, Simon acordou pouco após o anoitecer e foi na direção do Instituto para encontrar Clary quando três demônios atacaram em um beco há apenas alguns quarteirões longe do Instituto. Inicialmente ele tinha conseguido lutar muito bem para os seus padrões, mas agora seu rosto estava contra o chão e seu braço estava sendo torcido contra as suas costas. Aí havia uma quarta pessoa na briga contra os vampiros e o corpo não foi preciso nem olhar para Simon saber quem era.

“Jace ao resgate” Simon disse.

“Sai do chão e me ajuda aqui nerd” Jace disse.

Os demônios também deram trabalho para Jace o que deu uma pequena levantada na moral de Simon, mas agora que eram eles dois contra três a briga ficou mais justa e em uns três minutos lutando lado a lado Jace consegue finalizar o último demônio com sua faca.

“Obrigada cara, você acha que foi um ataque aleatório ou que eles estavam atrás de mim por algum motivo especifi-” Simon começou a dizer mas aí ele foi interrompido pela boca de Jace contra a sua.

Não apenas isso, Jace jogou ele contra a parede do beco de um jeito que se Simon imagina que se ele fosse humano ia  doer pra caramba prendeu os braços dele acima da sua cabeça com uma mão e a outra contra seu pescoço, e ele estava beijando ele e beijando ele até seu lábios doerem. E aí em um segundo ele parou, as mãos estavam longe dele assim como os lábios e antes que ele conseguisse pensar em algo para dizer Jace está longe, andando muito rápido para longe, e Simon poderia alcançá-lo se ele quisesse mas ele apenas fica lá olhando Jace se afastar.

.

.

.

Simon anda ao redor do Instituto por cerca de meia hora antes de entrar com mil pensamentos na sua cabeça. Ele primeiro perguntou por Clary e foi informado que ela havia saído mais cedo com Izzy mas que deveria voltar logo. Simon não sabia ao certo se ele se sentia grato ou não por isso, afinal era apenas um pequeno adiamento para uma conversa bem desconfortável com sua namorada. Mas também significava que estava na hora dele ir ter uma conversa bem desconfortável com Jace.

Felizmente Jace estava sozinho na sala de treinos, a idéia de ter aquela conversa com Alec por perto era horrível demais para ser contemplada.

“Oi” Simon diz e dá um leve aceno.

Jace não olha para ele ou dá qualquer sinal de ter ouvido ele, ele apenas continua socando o saco de treino.

“Então eu acho que nós precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu hoje mais cedo”

Ainda sem olhar para ele Jace diz  :

“Não. Nós não precisamos”

“Hum, bem. Você não é o único afetado por isso então nós vamos conversar a respeito”

“Não tem nada pra falar, foi apenas um impulso e não vai acontecer de novo”

“Bem, você podia pelo menos se desculpar”

Jace para de socar o saco.

“Me desculpar pelo que ?!”

“Por me molestar para começar”

“Eu não te molestei, você é um vampiro”

“E vampiros não podem ser molestados ?”

“O que eu quero dizer seu imbecil é que você poderia ter me parado a qualquer hora que você quisesse mas você não fez isso”

“Eu estava em choque !”

“Pessoas em choque não beijam de volta”

“Eu não-” Simon começou a dizer mas aí um flash de memória correspondente ao que Jace tinha dito veio a sua mente, querendo mudar de assunto continuou  “Olha vamos apenas fazer um acordo de ficar longe um do outro nos próximos dias, okay ?”

“Okay. Agora vá”

“Tá” Simon disse e porque ele estava puto com Jace ele acrescentou "E caso nós nos encontremos antes do efeito passar eu vou fazer o máximo para parecer menos sexy para você nos próximos dias"

"Vá. Embora. Agora”

“Eu vou, mas não porque você me mandou”

.

.

.

Simon esperou no quarto de Clary até que ela voltasse para evitar algum encontro acidental com Jace. Ela chegou pouco tempo depois e aí ele contou pra ela os eventos da noite. Clary escutou tudo em silêncio e ela continuou em silêncio por um tempo após ele terminar.

“Por favor diga alguma coisa”

“Bem, eu não sei direito o que dizer. Ou se tem algo a se dizer não foi a culpa do Jace, ele foi mordido e ele fez isso pra te salvar e eu não posso ressentir isso ou ele”

“Certo, mas e eu ?”

“Não é sua culpa que alguém te beijou”

“Eu beijei ele de volta”

“Eu sei, você foi bem  _vivido_  na sua descrição dos eventos”

“Eu sinto muito, eu não devia ter dito nada”

“Não, você fez certo em me contar. Eu apenas estou um pouco confusa...você se sente atraído por ele ?”

“Ele é um babaca”

“Isso não é uma negação”

“Eu nunca faria nada que te machucaria ou que arruinaria o nosso relacionamento”

Isso também não é uma negação, e ele sabe e ele sabe que ela sabe também, assim como ela o conhece bem o suficiente para saber que uma negação não vai vir.

“Okay” ela diz e dá um leve beijo na bochecha dele, e eles ficam na cama dela abraçados até pouco antes do sol nascer.

.

.

.

Os eventos da noite anterior afetam seus sonhos pelo dia que segue, as imagens do sonho se movem rápido e fluidamente sem muito contexto , em um momento é apenas Jace e Clary em uma cama com ele olhando de fora, a imagem muda de novo e ele está entre eles, muda e é apenas ele e Clary, muda e é apenas ele e Jace.

Ele acorda bem antes do anoitecer com uma ereção, ele abre o zíper de suas calças e  se masturba tentando não racionalizar muito sobre seus sonhos e os motivos desses e volta a adormecer torcendo para um sono sem sonhos dessa vez.

Quando ele acorda novamente já está escuro, e embora ele tenha quase certeza que ele voltou a sonhar os eventos do sonho que se esvaíram de sua mente no momento em que ele abriu os olhos.

Quando ele abre a porta ele encontra Jace lá esperando por ele.

“Eu achei que nós tínhamos combinado de não nos ver por um tempo” Simon diz.

“Isso foi antes de você abrir a sua boca grande. Porque diabos você contou pra Clary o que aconteceu ?”

“Porque ela é minha melhor amiga, e minha namorada e confiança e honestidade e todas as coisas que são importante em um relacionamento saudável”

“Tá. Mas você devia ter dito pra ela que era um segredo, porque ela falou com a Izzy, e a Izzy falou com o Alec e o Alec falou com o Magnus. O que resultou na minha irmã vindo querer ter uma longa conversa a respeito de vício em mordidas de vampiro, meu irmão fazendo um monte de comentários durante o dia inteiro a respeito do meu gosto terrível em homens e do namorado do meu irmão me mandando uma mensagem dizendo como é legal pra ele não ser mais o único cara bi do grupo além de links que ele acha que talvez sejam do meu interesse a respeito da escala kinsey”

Simon consegue se manter sério por impressionáveis cinco segundos antes de começar a rir.

“Isso não é engraçado Simon ! Meu dia foi um inferno por sua causa !”

“Eu sinto muito mas é engraçado” Simon disse entre risos.

Jace arfa bem alto e olha para ele com uma intensidade que faz Simon se perguntar se ele quer socar ele ou se ele quer beijá-lo de novo. Então ele faz um esforço para parar de rir.

“Olha Jace, Izzy só deve estar preocupada com você e você deve saber que o Alec e o Magnus só estão te zoando, não é como se você estivesse atraído por mim antes da mordida”

E aí tem uma pausa. Uma pausa bem longa.

“Você estava ?” Simon pergunta.

“É claro que não !”

Mas a negação vem tarde demais porque nesse momento um monte de memórias estão flutuando pela sua mente, desde que ele havia se tornado vampiro alguns dos seus sensos estavam mais aguçados e ele tinha notado que as vezes a batida do coração de Jace ficava um pouco mais rápida e suas pupilas se dilatavam um pouco quando ele o via, mas ele assumiu que era apenas uma reação primitiva a estar diante de um rival, não uma reação primitiva a  _isso_. E até outros momentos em que ele pegou Jace olhando para ele com um sorriso que ele assumiu que significava algo como “Olha só pra esse idiota”, o que talvez significasse mesmo mas com uma afeição na entonação bem maior do que ele havia assumido.

“Você gosta de mim ?” Simon diz sem perceber que ele estava falando.

“Gosta ? Quantos anos você tem ? Doze ?”

“Não. Dezoito” Simon diz automaticamente.

“Tanto faz. Só fique longe de mim” Jace diz indo embora emburrado.

“Você que veio atrás de mim para começar” Simon murmura meio para si mesmo, meio para Jace, e vê ele indo embora de novo.

.

.

.

Ele evita Jace com fervor nas semanas que seguem, só encontrando Clary e as vezes Izzy, Alec e Magnus fora do Instituto, nunca perguntando sobre Jace mas sempre ouvindo com atenção quando alguns dos outros mencionava o nome dele por algum motivo.

Mas aí Clary está em perigo e eles vão juntos ao resgate, e tão tensa quando a situação era sente meio agradável. Antes da mordida, e antes do beijo eles tinham desenvolvido uma certa camaradaria de lutar tanto pelo mesmo lado ou daquela noite em que Jace ensinou suas horríveis técnicas de flerte no bar de Maia, e ultimamente quando eles discutiam parecia mais algo como um jogo do que algo nascido de genuíno desgostar, Não era uma amizade ainda mas sentia algo com o potencial de ser um dia.

Eles resgatam Clary juntos e aí eles vão para a casa de Magnus para discutir planos e também para jantar e eles estão juntos e a sala não explodiu com a tensão sexual não resolvida, lhe ocorre talvez que tenha sido apenas a mordida mesmo que causou o comportamento de Jace e que ele inventou todo o resto, talvez eles podiam ser amigos de novo.

E aí é claro Jace arruína tudo decidindo contar para Clary naquela noite que eles não são irmãos.

.

.

.

Simon acaba tendo os sonhos mais inquietos que ele teve desde a noite após Jace beijar ele, os sonhos se parecem com o daquela noite, mas dessa vez a cena é fixa, apenas Jace e Clary, Clary e Jace, e Simon como o idiota perdedor olhando para eles sem ser capaz de se mover ou até falar. Ele acorda antes do anoitecer com uma ereção e de teimosia ele se recusa a se masturbar e tenta se forçar a dormir de novo mas não consegue. Ele passa o dia imaginando os dois juntos, os beijos, as mãos, as roupas caindo no chão. Ele fica triste, irritado, meio excitado, muito excitado e aí triste de novo e o ciclo se repete até o anoitecer.

A noite ele quebra sua regra de evitação das últimas semanas  e vai direto para o Instituto mesmo sabendo que Jace provavelmente estaria lá. E Jace estava lá como ele previu.

Ele passou o início da noite ao lado de Clary, e olhando para Jace que parecia estar evitando eles, ele continuava olhando para todos os lados exceto para eles o que frustrava Simon sem fim porque ele deve estar pensando sobre eles, certo ?

“Vamos dar uma volta” Clary diz pouco após a meia noite.

“Certo” Simon diz e eles vão embora no Instituto.

Eles andam de mãos dadas até o píer e ele sabe o que está vindo. E ele tem a confirmação não pelo que ela diz mas pela lágrima no canto do olho dela.

“Eu acho que nós devíamos terminar” ela diz.

“Certo” ele diz.

“Isso é tudo que você vai dizer ?”

“O que mais você quer que eu diga ? Que eu entendo ? Bem eu entendo, ele é o grande prêmio e eu sou o de consolação, eu escolheria ele também no seu lugar, mas ainda é uma droga”

“Simon eu não estou terminando com você porque eu quero ficar com Jace, eu estou terminando com você porque você quer”

“Isso é ridículo”

“Não, não é. Desde o dia em que ele te beijou você anda estranho e ontem quando vocês estavam juntos você estava mais feliz do que eu te vi em semanas, e aí hoje você só ficou olhando pra ele ao invés de pra mim. Sabe naquele dia que você me disse que você estava apaixonado por mim eu quase disse não, e não porque eu não estivesse apaixonada por você mas sim porque eu tinha medo de que algo assim acontecesse. Eu te vejo assim e eu ressinto ele, e pior eu ressinto você e eu. Eu gostei de ser a sua namorada mas a nossa amizade é muito mais valiosa do que qualquer amor romântico, agora que minha mãe morreu é o relacionamento mais importante da minha vida. E eu não quero te odiar e eu sei que você não vai terminar comigo então eu vou ter que terminar com você”

“Clary não-”

“Vá embora Simon, por favor eu quero ficar sozinha”

Depois de mais alguns protestos de Clary ele vai, mas no meio do caminho de volta para seu galpão e sua canoa ele muda de lado e vai para o Instituto.

“Onde está Jace ?” ele pergunta pra Izzy assim que ele chega no Instituto.

“No quarto dele eu acho”

“Obrigada”

“Simon suas presas estão aparecendo, você está com fome ?”

“Eu não estou com fome, eu estou com raiva”

.

.

.

“Ei você nunca ouviu falar em bater antes de entrar ?” Jace diz assim que Simon entra.

“Vindo pra cá eu percebi o seu plano seu babaca, eu descobri tudo”

“Meu plano ?”

“Não se faça de desentendido eu deduzi tudo. Você descobriu que você não era irmão da Clary, mas ela estava comigo e isso não seria o suficiente pra nos separar, então você armou o seu plano, você usou a mordida como uma desculpa pra me beijar e aí fingir que você gostava de mim porque você sabia que isso ia me deixar confuso e ia criar uma barreira entre mim e ela. E aí você joga a bomba de vocês não serem irmãos e ela me vê mais focado em você do que nela e aí tudo acaba. Parabéns Jace, eu realmente não achava que você tinha  a capacidade de ser tão manipulativo assim”

Jace respira fundo e diz :

“Você está sendo paranóico, nada disso aconteceu”

Simon respira fundo. 

“Mesmo se não aconteceu não é justo, droga. Eu queria estar com ela dessa maneira há tanto tempo e aí eu consigo mas aí você me beija e arruína tudo” Simon disse sentando na cama, colocando suas mãos contra seu rosto, sentindo suas presas se retraindo.

“Você e Clary terminaram ?”

“Sim”

“E você gosta de mim ?”

“Gosta ? Quantos anos você tem ? Doze ?” Simon joga a própria pergunta de Jace contra ele e para a sua surpresa Jace não fica emburrado mas sim sorri.

“Não. Vinte e três. E isso não é uma resposta”

“Sim, eu gosto de você seu babaca”

“Eu já te disse que eu não planejei nada”

“Independentemente disso você ainda é um babaca e eu odeio tudo sobre isso”

“Autopiedade não é uma característica muito atraente Simon”  

“E isso é uma ótima coisa pra você, não é ?”

“Realmente não é” ele diz e coloca a mão embaixo do queixo de Simon e fica assim por um tempo.

“Eu achei que você fosse beijar agora”

“Eu ia mas eu fiquei com medo de ser acusado de molestação de vampiros inocentes novamente. Isso é o tipo de coisa que pode causar c muitos problemas sabe ? Então se você quer beijos você vai ter que começar”

“Se você estiver brincando comigo eu vou acabar com você”

“Wow, eu estou morrendo de medo”

“Cala a boca” Simon disse e beijou ele.

E beijou e beijou e beijou ele.

.

.

.

“Droga, já amanheceu” Simon disse após conferir as horas no seu celular.

“Eu acho que isso significa que você vai ter que passar o resto dia aqui” Jace disse sem preocupação.

“Então esse foi o seu plano o tempo todo ?”

“Eu te disse você está paranóico, nada de planos aqui, apenas sorte” Jace disse e deu aquele sorriso arrogante que faz ele parecer o vilão riquinho de um filme adolescente dos anos oitenta.

Simon adorava e detestava aquele sorriso com a mesma intensidade.

“Porque você está sorrindo assim ?”

“Só pensando que Alec estava certo, eu realmente tenho um gosto péssimo em homens”

“Não tão ruim quanto o meu” Simon diz voltando pra cama e para Jace.


End file.
